Beyblade Metal Fusion
by emiko uchiha wolf demon
Summary: Beybladers get a new addition to the team from the Dark Nebula Organization.


Yuki was winning battles like crazy with Earth Eagle by her side she wasn't gonna lose.

Yuki-"how boring 36000 points and I'm still bored."sits in the Park "I wonder what will happen if I joined the Dark Nebula" thinks about being with Ryuga, Yu and Doji. "Heck no"

Luna-"ok I got information on the next match" jumps on Yuki's shoulder.

Yuki-"I got a better idea" *hope this works* "I'm not entering" gets up

Luna-"what? But you at least need 14000 more points!"

Yuki-*not to mention…* looks at Eagle *to get stronger…*

Dark Nebula Organization….

Doji was still looking for bladders to enter his organization

Yu-"why don't you enter that Yuki girl?"

Doji-"good idea except she might not think so since she's friends with Ginga, not to mention her rude mouth would get her in trouble here"

?-"oh really ya think so" Yuki entered the room with Luna by her side.

Luna-*Dark Nebula?* looks at Yuki

Yuki-"Hiya" smiles

Doji-"so you're here what do you want?"

Yuki-"this will sound strange coming from me but I wanna join!"

Luna-*Yuki!* shocked as Doji smirked.

Doji-"join?"

Yuki-"yes im a healer so I can be good use"

Tsubasa-"oh really you think so?" on the couch

Yuki-"I know so" smirks at Tsubasa while he blushed.

Yu-"wait Healers….werent they extinct?"

Luna-*he makes us sound like we're dinosaurs*

Yuki-"Healers are beybladers with good abilites to heal a damaged bey, we specialize in repairing"

Tsubasa-"I think she should join we do need a girls touch around here"

Yuki-"thank you" agreeing

Doji- "hm…fine but you'll be assigned with a Partner" presses intercom "send him in"

Yuki-"so who will it be? *someone cute I hope*

Doji-"you'll find out" as the person walked in. yu's eyes turned heat shaped.

Doji-"meet your partner" as Yuki turned around she was face to face with Ryuga.

Yu-"why does she get to be Partnered with Ryuga she's so lucky!" wines

Yuki-"oh no! I need to be paid a lot more money"

Ryuga-"hmp…I don't need a Partner"

Doji-"well you both do, Yuki is a healer so let's see your abilites on L-Drago"

Ryuga-"Healer?"

Yuki-"I heal Beyblades" *why hasn't anyone heard about us here?*

Doji-"let her see L-Drago" Ryuga stared at Yuki and held out L-Drago, Yuki stared at it.

Ryuga-"well heal it!" Yuki nodded and put her hands on top of L-Drago as a energy of light surrounded it and all the cracks almost started to heal.

Yu-"whoa! She's good"

Doji-"yes but she's not healing the bey fast enough" watching the repair, then Yuki was done.

Yuki-"okay done"

Ryuga-"hm…" looks at L-Drago then to Yuki "it's healed"

Yuki-"no really I didn't know" sarcastic

Doji-"okay your in but since your Ryuga's partner you get extra treatment and I want you to learn everything on L-Drago" puts a clipboard on the table and credit cards

Yuki-"thanks but what's with the credit cards?"

Doji-"I said you'll get special treatment so shop till you drop" laughs

Tsubasa-"uh-oh"

Yuki-"!" her eyes went wide "ooh Thank you!" hugs Doji and holds the crdit cards "come on Reiuga something like that right?" walks out with Ryuga smiling. Luna followed.

Tsubasa-"you just gave that girl too much freedom"

Doji-"not really she'll give us the data and all we'll give her more Power"

Meanwhile…

Yuki was looking at all the Papers on L-Drago.

Yuki-"whoa that's a lot of paperwork"

Ryuga-"hmp…why do I have you as a Partner aren't you Ginga's girlfriend?"

Yuki-"grrr…I don't like the idea either Dragon boy but as Long as I gain Knowledge of Beyblades and Shopping Privileges, I'm happy"

Ryuga-"Dragon boy?"

Yuki-"yes that's my nickname for you got a problem with it?" Ryuga pushed hr against the wall, his arms blocking anyway out.

Ryuga-"I heard about you already the girl who thinks she's better than anyone well watch it or you'll end up like Ginga's father" near her face

Yuki-"I'm not afraid of you" smirks "all I see in your eyes is a beybladers who wants to be the best"

Ryuga-"!"

Yuki-"JUST…Like….EVERYONE….ELSE" Luna growled at Ryuga.

Ryuga-"grr…." Yuki pushed his arm down as she walked passed him.

Yuki-"yo are you coming or what?" Ryuga hesitated then followed. Doji was watching near he door with Yu.

Yu-"Woah she controlled Ryuga?"

Doji-*surprising she hit Ryuga's weak point dead on, maybe we do need her*

Training room….

Yuki and Ryuga was wathing bladders battle each other, while Ryuga keep staring at Yuki.

Ryuga-"White snow…"

Yuki"! what did you say?" looks at him

Ryuga-"your name means white snow so if your giving me a nickname I'll give you one" gets up

Yuki-"what?"

Luna-*no one has called her white snow since her father*

Ryuga-"I'm gonna battle, watch L-Drago in action" goes downstairs

Yuki-*what's his problem? Why so nice?*

Luna-"he must know you can see through him" leaps on the railing "he's gonna battle" Yuki looked down and was watching the battle.

Ryuga-"3,2,1 let it Rip!" launches L-Drago he was against 10 bladders "GoL-Drago!" L-Drago rised from the beyblade as Ryuga looked up to see if Yuki was watching.

Yuki-"whoa look at this power"

Luna-"whoa this beast is Powerful" seeing L-Drago's beast travel all around, Ryuga smirked and looked back on his battle.

Ryuga-"Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Attack!" L-Drago attacked all the beyblades at onceand send the bladders flying.

Yuki-*what strength* hands shaking *Ryuga is strong*

Ryuga-"hahaha" laughs evilly and catches his beyblade

Yuki-*Ginga watch out Ryuga doesn't play games*

Yuki-"ok how's this" comes out of dressing room with a new dress. Ryuga looked bored at her and looked -"you look okay can we go now?" -_-

Yuki-"fine!" changes back to her regular clothes and buys the new ones "carry my bags while your at it" gives Ryuga bags as he looked at the bags then to Yuki.

Ryuga-"are you nuts?" Yuki glared at him.

Yuki-"a boy is suppose to carry a girls bag" shoves bags to him "Carry it!" as she walked off.

Ryuga-"fine…" carries bags and follows.

Yuki-"you need to talk a lot more Ryuga" as she bumped into someone she looked up and saw Kyoya.

Kyoya-"Yuki?"

Yuki-"K-Kyoya?" hugs him *this is bad* "it's great to see you again, hows the points?" as Ryuga dropped the bags and pulled out his beyblade and launcher.

Kyoya-"I-Im good you know just moving up in Ranks" Yuki looked at the corner of her eye and pushed Kyoya out the way as L-Drago was launched at him.

Kyoya-"what the?"

Yuki-"Ryuga! What the heck?"

Kyoya-*Ryuga? Isn't he from the Dark Nebula organization* looks at Ryuga *what is Yuki doing with him?*

Ryuga-" hahahaha your Ginga's friend too?" his beyblade landed on the other side of them.

Kyoya-"yeah so what? Yuki what's going on why with him?"

Yuki-"I'm sorry Kyoya but Doji hired me to…" about to hold Kyoya's hand to help him up till Ryuga took her hand instead "Ryuga!"

Ryuga-"hahaha sorry, Doji hired you to be my Partner so you cant be near other people except me" laughs

Yuki-*this guy is so Jealous it's not funny* -_- "I'm sorry about this Kyoya" as she picked up her bags and left with Ryuga who got L-Drago back.

Kyoya-*so she's part of the Dark Nebula now?* gets up *Yuki could be dangerous*

Dark Nebula…

Doji-"YOU TOOK RYUGA TO THE MALL WITH YOU?" yells

Yuki covers her ears-"you made it sound weird when you said that, but you did say before I can go anywhere as long as Ryuga's with me"

Yu-"oooh your in trouble" teases

Doji-"I SAID TO A BATTLEROOM!" yells

Yuki-"my ears"

Doji-"one more screw up and your fired, but that's not what I called you about…" starts to calm down

Yuki-"finally…then what?"

Doji-"we upgraded your bey to a new level follow me" as Yuki and Yu followed into the lab.

Labatory…

Yuki-"whoa nice Machine what's I for?"

Doji-"it's for your new Bey Dark Eagle"

Yuki-"D-Dark Eagle? But I liked my old bey just fine"

Doji-"as true as it is your old bey wasn't as strong enough now you can test your strength against Ryuga" Yuki remembered the match she saw with Ryuga and all the bey's flying and getting destroyed. As the Machine pulled out Dark Eagle.

Yuki-"I'm not going to battle Ryuga" grabs Dark Eagle and runs out of the Dark Nebula.

Yu-"she's getting away" eating a apple

Doji-"she'll be back after realizing how powerful that bey is"

Later…

At a Tournament…

Yuki-*why did that idiot change Eagle?* looks at Eagle *well I admit the upgrade is great but if Eagle cant heal itself it's useless as my Beyblade*

?-"Yuki!" Yuki lookednext to her to see Ginga.

Yuki-"Ginga?" runs to him and hugs him as he hugged back "I didn't know you'll be here"

Ginga-"I didn't know you'll be here either so how many points do you have?"

Yuki-"about 36000 how about you?"

Ginga-"uh…40000 points"

Yuki-"whoa your almost there too 50000"

Ginga-"yep are you entering?"

Yuki-"nah, my bey is kinda…messed up" *shows him Eagle*

Ginga-" there's nothing wrong with Eagle…actually it looks great" takes it from Yuki and stares at Eagle "wait something is different…"

Yuki-*oh no if he finds out I'm part of the Dark Nebula he'll break up with me* takes back Eagle "it's nothing I just feel less confident of my skills now that my bey evolved"

Ginga-"Oh…but if your less confident then so will your bey remember the bladders spirit is what keeps you and your bey strong"

Yuki-"I guess…" smiles "your right" as Ginga hold her hands

Ginga-"besides it's the same old Eagle nothing has changed"

Yuki-*that's what you think*

Annouser-"the tournament will now begin bladders please sign up"

Ginga-"well I'm entering see ya" lets go of her hands

"hope to see you in the finals"

Yuki-"same with you…" *he's right…*

Tournament….

Yuki and Ginga was winning the tournament beating each beyblader one by one.

Yuki-*it doesn't matter if Eagle has changed it's still the same bey* as she was in a battle with a kid "come on Dark Eagle!" as Eagle changed it's spin track and knocked the kid's bey out the stadium. Ginga was watching happy that his girlfriend was winning but soon had to face her in the finals.

Meanwhile….

Madoka's house…

Madoka was watching Yuki's and Ginga's match wishing her friends luck.

Madoka-"wow Yuki and Ginga are amazing but something's different with that bey" looks it up on her computer "WHAT? I knew it, it's Spin track changed and for some reason the bey has a Dark alura"

Tournament….

The Tournament….

The Tournament was down to Ginga and Yuki.

Ginga-"im not gonna take it easy on you just cause we're dating okay?"

Yuki-"its okay don't hold anything back Ginga"

DJ-"okay now…" as Ginga and Yuki got there launchers ready "okay 3,2,1…"

Ginga and Yuki-"let it rip!" as they launched there beys. Pegasus and Dark Eagle kept crashing into eachother.

Ginga-"* I gotta remember yuki is a cute and strong opponent and I cant let my guard down, not to mention her bey is a healing type* "Go! Pegasus!" Pegasus charged at Eagle.

Yuki-"dodge Eagle" as Eagle dodged and slammed Pegasus to the wall, but Pegasus flew up into the air about to attack.

Ginga-"PEGASUS STAR BLAST ATTACK!"

Yuki-*I believe in my bey!* "Eagle! Wing Blast!" Pegasus and Eagle's beast forms came out of there beys and attacked each other. Madoka was watching the battle at home and something beeped on her computer.

Madoka-"Huh? The Dark Aura on Eagle is disappearing" The two beys made a explosion as the smoke started to clear both Pegasus and Eagle was knocked out but Eagle looked different from the new version Doji put in.

Yuki and Ginga-"huh?"

Dj-"it's…a tie so both winners are Yuki and Ginga!" as the crowd cheered and both Ginga and Yuki got there beys.

Yuki-"you evolved and got a new Surface to your bey…I shall call you Miracle Eagle instead of Dark Eagle" looking at it as the core shinned as if it agreed.

Ginga-"great job Yuki" as he gave a thumbs up. Yuki blushed and smiled.

Yuki-"thank you Ginga" *you gave me the strength and confidence to battle with my evolved bey* as the crowd kept cheering on for the two bladders.

At the restaurant….

Ginga-"Cheers to 3000 points" holds up a hamburger and then eats it "whoa this hamburger is better than Madoka's, how did you pay for this food anyway?"

Yuki-"my credit cards" eats a hamburger "I bought the food with it" looks at clock that says 6:00pm "woah!" eats and drinks quick "I gotta leave"

Ginga-"where? I'll walk you out since I'm leaving too" done eating and gets up to leave. They went outside, "well this is it us Splitting up again.."

Yuki-"yep I'm gonna miss you but I know I'll see you at the tournament, talking about that I saw Kyoya"

Ginga-"you did?"

Yuki-"yep he's looking good, I would watch out if I were you"

Ginga-"let me guess…you still like him?"

Yuki blushed-"N-No Ginga, I like you more"

Ginga-"don't worry as long as your happy I'm okay" hugs Yuki "see ya cutie" leaves

Yuki-*Ginga…* "thank you Ginga! And that was a great battle!" waves as he waves back and they went there separate ways.

Dark Nebula….

Ryuga was pacing back and forth waiting for Yuki to come back.

Dioji-"be patient Ryuga"

Ryuga-"be Patient? You said I cant battle or practice till Yuki comes back" yells

Yu-"what if she doesn't come back?"

Tsubasa-"She will" as the door opened and Yuki walked in.

Doji-"where were you?"

Yuki-"in a tournament" a rage Ryuga grabbed her neck and slammed her to the wall.

Ryuga-"while I was waiting for you, you were in a tournament?" coking her.

Yuki-"let…go…Ryuga…your acting like a Jealous rage boyfriend the way your acting…attacking Kyoya like that wasn't even necessary" being chocked and can hardly breathe.

Ryuga-"! You got some nerves" makes a fist about to punch her. Yuki closed her eyes as Tsubasa blocked it. "what are you doing?"

Tsubasa-"What am I doing? What are you doing? She's a girl! your not suppose to hit girls or choke her like that" Yuki started coughing, Ryuga saw how helpless she looked and let go.

Ryuga-"…."

Tsubasa-"she's right about one thing the way you were pacing around you were acting like you were worried" as Yuki fell on Tsubasa's back.

Ryuga-"….wait me? worried?"

Tsubasa-"yes you, Yuki might be your partner but the way your treating her is gonna keep her away from you"

Yu-"Ryuga wasn't worried about Yuki! He wanted to battle her!"

Ryuga-"Shut up!" looks at Yu as Yu was startled. Then Ryuga walked out.

Doji-"that was quite the show" Tsubasa put Yuki on the couch as she started to wake up.

Yuki-"T-Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa-"you shouldn't get treated like that"

Yuki-"Tsubasa….battle me"

Tsubasa-"What?" looks at her.

Tsubasa-"you want to battle me?" Yuki tried to get up

Yuki-"Y-Yes" coughs

Yu-"but Ryuga said…"

Yuki-"don't you dare mention that brat's name ever again you little…" death glares Yu

Yu-"whatever he slammed you to the wall not me" walking away while Tsubasa hold Yuki back

Yuki-"Luna get him" Luna got out from under the couch and jumped in Yu's face to scratch him up

Yu-"OW!" runs around while trying to pull Luna off

Yuki-"so please Tsubasa a battle?"

Tsubasa-"yeah but we'll battle in the morning you need your rest after all that" as he walked out

Yuki-*thank you Tsubasa* as Luna jumped on her lap

Yu-"ow! My face!" holds face which had scratch marks

Meanwhile…

A boy was walking out of a crusie ship that stopped at the dock. He was about 6 or 7 years old.

Boy-*okay where's my cousin, Yuki, she's suppose to get me today!* "oh well I can go to a tournament in the night" leaves *I know we'll win right?* he pulled out his beyblade as it shinned.

Later…

Kyoya was walking around to stay up for the midnight tournament but he couldn't stop thinking about Yuki and that boy Ryuga.

Kyoya-*why would she join the Dark nebula? And hang out with him?* feeling a bit hurt *Ginga I can understand but Ryuga?* he shook the thought out of his head *I gotta stop thinking about her or I wont win matches like this plus she choose this path she already saw where it left me* someone tapped his shoulder "what?" he looked around then down.

Boy-"Sorry sir my name is Makato and I wanted to know where is the tournament?" smiles

Kyoya-"oh…you go straight and then turn right and you'll see the building"

Boy-"thanks mister!" as he ran off

Kyoya-"weird kid, he kinda reminds me of Yuki in some way" he shook his head " I gotta stop thinking about her, she might have said she missed me but she's still with Ginga" as he walked towards the tournament and saw the same boy in a battle with 5 rough boys.

Makato-"Dragoon!" Dragoon was attacking one bey while the other guy's bey ganged up on him.

Rough boy 1-"it's over"

Kyoya-"let it rip!" he launched his bey and knocked the other 4 beys back.

Makato-"whoa, it's you again mister!"

Rough boy 2-"it's K-Kyoya" scared

Kyoya-"you guys have no right to pick on a kid like that!"

Rough boy 3-"uh…were sorry"

Rough boy 4-"yeah we'll never mess with you again" as they all ran off

Makato-"whoa cool Kyoya right? That's what I heard them call you?"

Kyoya-"yeah that's my name and your's is Makato?"

Makato-"yep Makato Granger my father is Tyson Granger a member of team Blade Breakers and my cousin is Yuki Tamato"

Kyoya-"! Yuki? Your Yuki's cousin?"

Makato-"yep" smiles "she was supposed to meet me here…"

Kyoya-"oh I guess she had something to do"

Annouser-"the tournament will now begin please register"

Makato-"oh man I better do that! See ya Kyoya I hope to battle you!" goes inside

Kyoya-*that's why Makato and Yuki have almost so much in common* "I better sign up too" goes inside

Meanwhile….

Dark Nebula…

Yuki was watching the other bladders battle, she herself was slowly healing from what Ryuga did to her. Still feeling pain in her neck from being chocked too hard

Yuki-"…." Feels her neck "he could have killed me…"

?-"yes he could" she turned to see Tsubasa

Yuki-"for a second I thought you were Ryuga"

Tsubasa-"no" watches the battle with Yuki "how do you feel about the guy?"

Yuki-"that I hope Ginga or someone gets him"

Tsubasa-"don't feel hard on the guy…the truth is Ryuga likes you"

Yuki-"Say what?"

Tsubasa-"he waited for you from 3 in the afternoon to well the time you came back and it's weird he follows you everywhere even to the mall"

Yuki-"whatever he doesn't help, I picked some dresses he wasn't interested…." As someone was watching them in the Shadows "he gets jealous when I'm near other guys and he abuses me like I'm suppose to obey his orders, he's just another…"

Yuki and Tsubasa-"Bladder" at the same time

Tsubasa-"I know, but he doesn't say it but he cares about you"

?-"what's going on?" Yuki and Tsubasa turned around and saw Ryuga.

Yuki-"…I'm leaving bye Tsubasa" leaves

Ryuga-"hmp…stay away from Yuki" walks away

Tsubasa-*yep I was right he likes her*

Yuki-*wasn't I suppose to do something today?* as she snapped her fingers and pulled out a letter out her pocket.

Dear Cousin,

Hey! Guess what me and dragoon are gonna hit the Road we heard about th

Tournament so I'm gonna sigh up, hope to see you and Scorpio I cant wait to battle you and get some points.

See ya from Makato

Ps: we'll be at the upcoming Midnight tournament

Yuki-"Aw man! The Midnight tournament!" seeing it's 1:00am runs out.

Tournament…

Kyoya and Makato was beating people in the tournament with there beys.

Makato-"Go! Dragoon!" his bey knocked out another person's bey out the ring.

Annouser-"the winner is Makato as he moves on to the finals"

Makato-"yes!"

Annouser-" In Block B Kyoya seems to be sweeping the pieces!"

Kyoya-"Rock Leone!" as his bey knocked opponents bey. Yuki ran to the tournament and got in to watch Kyoya's and Makato's match in time.

Yuki-"whoo I made it" sighs in relief *wow I cant believe Kyoya and Makato both made it to the finals* she watched *but of course Makato and i was trained by the best and Kyoya is strong, handsome, cute and smart…Ah!* Shakes head "why am I thinking of Kyoya like this!"

Annouser-"now for the final round Kyoya vs. Makato"

Yuki-*you guys can do it, good luck*

Kyoya-"you might be a kid and Yuki's cousin but I won't take it easy on you" pulls out bey and Launcher.

Makato-"I don't want you too" pulls out bey and launcher

Annouser-"ok 3,2,1"

Kyoya and Makato-"let it rip" they both launched there beys into the ring.

Makato-"*okay study the opponents move* watching Rock Leone circle Dragoon

Kyoya-"since you wont attack I will, Rock Leone!" Rock Leone charged towards Dragoon

Makato-"Dragoon dodge!" Dragoon dodge the attack

Kyoya-"what?"

Yuki-*that a boy Makato, it's hard to cheer on two bladders but gotta try*

Makato-"now my Special move! DRAGOON GALAXY STORM!" Dragoon's bitbeast rised from it's beyblade creating a tornado.

Yuki-"he's unleashing it here?" covers face while the audience was covering there face as well

Kyoya-"oh yeah? Special Move Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance!" Leone's beast came out of it's bey and attacked making 3 twisters.

Yuki-"whoa this is dangerous" watches battle as the twisters collided making a huger twister and the ceiling broke. Dragoon was tossed into the air and knocked out the ring.

Makato-"what?" Rock Leone was still spinning.

Annouser-"and the winner is Kyoya!" the crowd cheered, Makato was starting to cry.

Yuki-*oh Makato…* "huh?"

Kyoya-"don't cry kid you tried your best to make it to the finals, you got great beyblading skills"

Makato-"really?" stops crying

Kyoya-"yep hope to battle you again sometime" as he put out his hand and Makato shaked it.

Makato-"yeah good luck to you" smiles. Yuki was watching and smiles.

Annouser-"what a great way to end the tournament, Gooooo Battle Bladders!"

Outside…

It was 3:00am in the morning as Kyoya was leaving someone stopped in front of him as he looked up to see Yuki and Makato.

Makato-"this is him Yuki he's a great bladder"

Yuki-"I know, I saw the tournament Kyoya and I heard from Makato what happened…I hope he wasn't that much trouble"

Kyoya-"no not really he's a great bladder just like you, I guess it runs in your family"

Yuki blushes-"yeah you can say that" walks up to him "thank you" kisses Kyoya on the cheek as he blushed.

Makato smirked-"ooooh Kyoya and Yuki sitting in a tree, so he is your boyfriend!" teases

Yuki blushes-"no he's not he's my friend"

Makato-"you kiss all your friends like that?" teases

Yuki-"im telling Uncle you used that move, see ya Kyoya"

Kyoya-"uh…sure I hope you come to the battle Bladders tournament" still blushing from the kiss

Yuki-"I will" leaving with Makato

Makato-"please don't tell dad" begs

Kyoya-*I hope to see you again, Yuki* as he went in a different direction.

Dark Nebula…

Yuki returned to the Dark Nebula organization with Makato.

Makato-"wow what is this place?" looks around

Yuki-"where you'll be staying" as Someone's arm was around her shoulder -_-

Ryuga-"where were you?"

Yuki-"get lost Ryuga, this is my cousin Makato he wants to be a better bladder" as Makato hides behind Yuki.

Doji-"nice to have you with us I'm Doji, Yuki never told us we have company" Yuki glared at him. And put her hand on Makato's head telling him it's going to be okay. "Tsubasa is ready to battle you downstairs" leaves.

Yuki-"okay" walks by Ryuga "and before I forget…" stomps on Ryuga's foot and kicks him in the stomach "that's for earlier"

Ryuga-"! Ow!" holds his foot and stomach in pain

Makato-"what he did?"

Yuki-"nothing let's go"

Makato-"okay" follows

Ryuga-*darn you Yuki*

BattleRoom…

Tsubasa was on one side while Yuki was on the other both of them have there Beyblades and launchers ready.

Tsubasa-"are you ready Yuki?"

Yuk-"yep I was the one who wanted to battle you"

Yu-"there both weak so I wonder who'll win" in the stands

Makato-" don't call my cousin weak, you jerk!"

Yu-"what will you do?" Luna pulled out her claws "uh…sorry" sweatdrops

Makato-"huh?" looks on railing and see's Luna "Luna!" carries her in his arms.

Luna-"Meow!" purrs

Tsubasa and Yuki-"3,2,1 let it rip!" Launches bey into dish

Tsubasa-"Go!" his beyblade started attacking Eagle.

Yuki-"Eagle dodge" Eagle got out of the way *I need a plan* as Eagle was spinning around the dish and Earth Aquilia (Tsubasa's bey) followed.

Makato-"you can do it Yuki!" yells

Luna-*Miracle Eagle has a battle style, Yuki just needs to find it*

Tsubasa-"your taking this long must mean your trying to find a weak spot for Earth Aquilia am I right?"

Yuki-"!" *he read my mind?*

Tsubasa-"well too bad! Earth Aquilia Metal Wing" the beast of Tsubasa's bey came out and dived toward Eagle.

Yuki-*I got him* "Eagle under ground!" Eagle spun into the ground.

Tsubasa-"where's…"closes eyes and listens to the sound of scorpion moving under Earth Aquilia.

Yuki-"now!" as Eagle got out of the ground and knocked Aquilia into the air "it's over Eagle Wing Blast!" air came out of Eagle's sides and charged toward it.

Tsubasa-" NOW! Earth Aquilia Soar and Special move Metal Wing!" Aquilia collided with the beast Eagle as they made a explosion.

Yu-"woah"

Makato-"there both strong"

Doji-"yes they are" both beys were knocked out the statium.

Yuki-"woah" picks up Eagle "that's a great match Tsubasa" smiles

Ryuga-"I'm next" pulls out bey and launcher "let's go" Yuki looked at him and glared.

Yuki-"I wouldn't battle you if you're the last bladder on Earth" leaves. Tsubasa looked at Ryuga and followed Yuki.

Ryuga-"huh?" then growls

Makato-*I want to be as strong as Yuki someday*

Tsubasa-"Yuki!" as Yuki stopped walking and turned around (they were away from everyone else)

Yuki-"yeah? Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa-"I got a favor to ask you"

Yuki-"uh…sure what is it?"

Meanwhile…

Kenta was walking around after he won in a tournament and saw a boy name Sora who was trying to copy Ginga's attack.

Sora-"Cyber Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" his bey tried to do Ginga's attack but the bey fell down "darn" sits on the rock. Kenta was about to go to the next town till he bumped into Yuki.

Kenta-"Yuki!"

Yuki-"Kenta how are you?" Sora looked up and saw Yuki and Kenta.

Sora-"hey!" runs up to them "hey are you Yuki Uchiha?"

Yuki-"uh..Yes why?" Sora grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Sora-"I'm Sora Akatsuki, Ginga's assistant no wonder Ginga likes you"

Yuki-"your Ginga's assistant? My Ginga? What is he..?" blushing

Kenta-"oh yeah I battled him at a tournament he claims Ginga trained him"

Yuki-"oh really?" pulls out bey and launcher "let's go" as Sora pulled out his

Sora-"okay"

Sora and Yuki-"3,2,1 let it rip" as they launched there beys.

Yuki-"if you are Ginga's assistant thencome on let's see how strong you are"

Sora-"!" *okay this is my chance if I beat Yuki or can do that attack, Yuki can approve of me to Ginga as a real assistant* as his bey flew up a ramp "Cyber Pegasus star Blast attack!"

Yuki-"woah! He can do that?" looks up

Kenta-* don't be surprised* Cyber Pegasus flew down and stop spinning.

Yuki-"okay?"

Sora-"Aww man! Not in front of Ginga's girlfriend!" whines. Kenta picked up both beys and gave them back to there owners.

Yuki-"okay I wont say anything but…what the hell was that?" looks at Sora "for a second I was nervous but now I feel sorry for yo…"

Kenta-"Yuki!"

Sora-"no she's right…" depressed "every time I want to copy Ginga's move it never ends up well"

Kenta-"why would you want to copy Ginga's move?"

Yuki-"yeah…I'm sure your bey has it's own move"

Sora-"yeah but ever since I saw Ginga in a tournament I wanted to be just like him"

Yuki-"I get you idolize the guy but you don't need to copy every thing he does just be you…" as her cell phone rings "hold on hello?"

Tsubasa-"Doji said you have a mission and you need to get back here before Ryuga goes crazy again"

Yuki-"yeah yeah" hangs up "I gotta go catch ya later and see ya Sora"

Kenta-"where are you going Yuki?" as she left

Sora-"is it because my skills are bad?"

Kenta-"nope Yuki always runs off somewhere, she is right you need to make your own move, it's true Pegasus and your bey are alike but each got there own moves"

Sora-"really? I never thought of it that way…" looks at Cyber Pegasus

Kenta-"I'll help you, I'm a friend of Ginga"

Sora-"really? I met Ginga's friend and his Girlfriend Yuki all in one day? I'm so Lucky!" happy.

Meanwhile…

Dark Nebula…

Yuki was walking to the battle room where Ryuga was, carrying pappers of L-Drago.

Yuki-*I gotta watch the way Ryuga uses L-Drago* pulls out a labtop with a camera.

Flashback…

Doji-"your job for today is to watch Ryuga and study his moves and L-Drago see what kind of Power and weakness it has, and fix the weakness, L-Drago needs to be the Perfect bey and beat Pegasus, understood?"

Yuki-"yes sir" as she grabbed the lab top on the table and left. Tsubasa was leaning near the door outside.

Tsubasa-"here" gives Yuki a recorder and camera. "remember what you gotta do" smirks

Yuki-"yes…" smirks.

End of Flashback….

Yuki entered the room and turned on the computer, Ryuga was still blading not paying attention to her. Yuki put her headphones in her ears ignoring the loud sound.

Flashback….

Tsubasa-"I need to ask a favor Yuki"

Yuki-"yes?"

Tsubasa-"I'm a spy from the WBBA to study on L-Drago"

Yuki-"whoa! Why tell me this? Shouldn't you keep it a secret?"

Tsubasa-"yeah but you're the only one I consider a friend plus you are the only one close enough to L-Drago and Ryuga"

Yuki-"…you do relize what your doing is Suicide? If Ryuga finds out what he did to me would be just a game considering what he'll do to you"

Tsubasa-"yes…but that's why I need you to be quiet about this"

Yuki-"okay but what's the favor?"

Yuki-"so what's the favor?"

Tsubasa-"give me the information on L-Drago"

Yuki-"….i have to admit I'm kinda scared of the guy if I get caught…"

Tsubasa-"I'll take the blame, that's what best friends do right?" Yuki nodded.

Yuki-"right ok I'm in, good luck friend"

End of Flashback….

?-"Yuki! Yuki!" calling her name "Yuki!"

Yuki-'huh?" stops daydreaming and looks at Ryuga "what do you want?"

Ryuga-"I was asking you what is that in your ears?" Yuki looked at him likes he's not from this world.

Yuki-"it's headphones that's connected to a i-pod which carries music…" speaks slowly.

Ryuga-"oh…" sits next to her " I want to know why do you like Ginga and Tsubasa?"

Yuki-"first off Tsubasa is my friend, second there not power crazed like you there nice and Ginga has a sort of power that makes everyone bet on him"

Ryuga-"oh really? Then why did I beat him? I guess all your bet money would be loss" laughs

Yuki-"grr…whatever" looks at the stats on L-drago *whoa everything is perfect Balance, Stanima, Attack, Defence, Special Defence, Power* Ryuga then suddenly hold her hand. "huh?"

Ryuga-"uh…Yuki there's something I gotta tell you…" blushing

Yuki-"what now?"

Ryuga-"I like you"

Yuki-"oh really?" closes labtop "and I thought you had no emotions"

Ryug-"hey! I'm pouring my heart out to you"

Yuki-"and I appreciate it but I'll never forget you slamming me to a wall and nearly try to kill me" gets up "now excuse me" as she got up and left.. *The nerve of Ryuga he think I'll like him?* walks pass doji's office.

Doji-"tsubasa and Yu your mission is to go to that tournament there giving out 1000 points that's enough to drag any bladder…" as Yuki walked in.

Yuki-"Please let me go too, I cant stay with Ryuga!" Tsubasa looked at her then to Doji.

Tsubasa-"she's right Ryuga might go crazy on her again and for her well being it will be safe if she comes with us"

Doji-"hm…fine"

Yuki-"thanks!" bows

Doji-"like I said bring any strong bladder you find to Dark Nebula"

Tsubasa,Yu and Yuki-"yes sir" as the three of them left the office.

Yu-"you know Tsubasa and Yuki you two sure hang out a lot" Tsubasa and Yuki looked at each other then at him

Tsubasa-"so what are you getting at?"

Yu-"you two like each other don't you?" Tsubasa and yuki walked pass him "huh?"

Yuki-"powerful brat yet stupid"

Tsubasa-"yep has no brains"

Yu-"hey! Wait for me!" runs up to them as they entered the helicopter .

Tournament…

Ginga, Benkei, Madoka, Kenta, Hikaru, Kyoya and Hyouma was outside of the tournament grounds and happy to see one another again.

Ginga-"Hey has anyone see Yuki?"

Benkei-"no"

Hikaru-"no I guess she's somewhere else"

Kenta-"I wonder how many points she has" Madoka typed something on her labtop.

Madoka-"4000 points"

Benkei-"WHAT?"

Kenta-"how many points do you have benkei?"

Benkei-"3700 a helicopter landed near the tournament grounds. As Tsubasa, Yuki and Yu got out.

Yu-"Yahoo! We're here!"

Yuki-"look at all the blad…huh?" as she saw her friends and ran to them.

Benkei-"how could you all have more points?" wines

Kyoya-"cause we trained harder" as someone covered his eyes "hey!"

Madoka and Hikaru-"YUKI!" happy to see her

Yuki-"aww you guys ruined the surprise" as she let go of Kyoya while he was blushing.

Hyouma-"well the white snow came back"

Yuki growled-"yeah yeah gosh why is everyone calling me that?"

?-"cause that's what your name means" they all looked up and saw a man with Blue hair

Yuki-"D-Dad?" shocked

Yuki's dad-"long time no see"

Kenta-"your Yuki's dad? I never seen you around except once"

Yuki's dad-"hahaha sorry about that I waas traveling when I heard about the tournament my name is Hiro"

Yuki-"oh no" sighs

Kenta-"nice to meet you sir I'm Yuki's friend Kenta"

Madoka-"I'm Madoka"

Benkei-"I'm Benkei"

Hikaru-"I'm hikaru"

Hyouma-"I'm Hyouma"

Hiro-"nice to meet you all…wait I know you two" looks at Kyoya and Ginga, Yuki's arms was around Kyoya. "the red hair is Ginga and the green hair is Kyoya"

Ginga and Kyoya-"h-how?" Hiro laughed

Hiro-"my wife told me about you two, Ginga and Yuki dates or was it Kyoya and Yuki…" thinking as the three blushed.

Yuki turned red blushing-"DAD! What are you doing here?" wines

Hiro-"oh I was looking for three people a boy named Tsuki, a girl name Ling and another named Taiyo have you seen them?"

Yuki-"I heard of those names before" thinks

Kyoya blushed-"where? And can you let go? Your arms are around my neck" Yuki stopped and let go of Kyoya blushing.

Yuki-"i-I'm sorry" blushes

Hiro-"well you should know them Yuki there the tag team champions, Tsuki with his Diablo bey, Ling with her Earth Driger, and Taiyo and her Dawn Angelo" Madoka typed there information in her labtop.

Madoka-"well there scheduled in the tournament and Diablo is a dangerous defense bey, Earth driger is a Attack type and Dawn Angelo is a Stanima type"

Benkei-"what do you mean by dangerous?"

Madoka-"well it's Power looks different from other defense type beys"

Ginga-"oooh COOL! I cant wait to battle a bladder like that!" getting hyped. Yuki smiled while she saw Tsubasa and Yu go waved to Yuki signaling her follow, Yuki nodded and was about to follow till her dad stopped her.

Hiro-"Yuki where are you going?"

Yuki-"I cant tell you, now I gotta go!" as she ran pass him.

Hiro-"huh?"

Kyoya-"*that's strange why she has to rush all of a sudden*

Ginga-"oh well we'll see her latter, I'm ready to battle!"

Kenta-"me too"

Benkei-"me three"

Madoka-"I'm gonna cheer you guys on"

Hiro-"good luck to you bladders"

Everyone-"thanks"

Meanwhile…

Yuki-"that was close"

Tsubasa-"yeah next time Yuki stay near us"

Yu-"yeah we almost got caught"

Yuki-"oh shut up you little boy" as they were walking down the hallway.

Girl-"just wait big bro till I meet you in the finals"

Boy-"right…" Yuki bumped into him as there beys dropped.

Yuki-"oww"

Boy-"double oww" he looked at Yuki *whoa…* blushing

Tsubasa-"are you okay? Yuki?" helping her up

Yuki-"yeah" as she picked up the beys one was her's the other was a weird looking one "uh…I'm guessing this is your bey" looking at it then giving it to him "wait that's Dusk Diablo so your…" the girl helped her brother up...

Boy-"yep I'm Tsuki Kon and this is my bey Dusk Diablo"

Girl-"and I'm his younger sister Ling Kon and my bey is Earth Driger"

Tsuki and Ling-"nice to meet you"

Yuki-"your Tsuki and Ling? Weren't there 3 of you? Where's Taiyo?"

Tsuki-"she was kidnapped by a evil organization" Tsubasa heard the cheering of the crowd meaning the battle was starting.

Tsubasa-"Yuki! Yu! Let's go" leaves

Yu-"yeah yeah" follows

Yuki-"I'm sorry…what is the name of the organization?"

Ling-"The Dark Nebula

Yuki-"!" *oh no!* "I'm sorry I gotta go"

Tsuki-"wait what's your name?"

Yuki-"Yuki Tamato" follows Tsubasa and Yu

Tsuki-*she's cute, Yuki Tamato….white snow…*

Ling-"Bro! let's go!" pulls his arm.

Tsuki-"uh yeah…" leaves

TSubasa-"what took you so long?" Yuki was standing next to hi

Yuki-"just talking to that boy and girl…did any of you see a new girl in Dark Nebula?"

Yu-"uh no"

Tsubasa-"no why?"

Yuki-*the only ones have to be Ryuga and Doji* "nothing…" watches battle it was Ginga vs. some boy "whose the clown battling Ginga?"

Tsubasa-"you know Ginga?"

Yuki-"duh I date the guy you know"

Yu and Tsubasa-"What?"

Yuki-*I gotta call Ryuga and Doji to find out what happened with that girl* Ginga was in a bey battle against a boy named Ryutaro who was on the verge of winning. *oh no Ginga…*

Ginga-*I wont lose here I know Ryutaro is a strong opponent but I gotta win this* "Go Pegasus!" Pegasus came out of it's bey and attacked Ryutaro's bey Pisces out of the statium.

Ryutaro-"what I was sure I'll win" the crowd cheered as Ginga picked up his bey.

Yuki-"Go! Ginga!" cheering as Ginga and Ryutaro went different ways.

Tsubasa-"now it's our turn" he got up

Yu-"right we gotta find worthy battlers"

Yuki-"you guys go I'll catch up" as they left the room Yuki started to call Ryuga on her cellphone "Ryuga?"

Ryuga-"yes? Oh Yuki-chan change your mind?" answers. Yuki looked at the phone disgusted.

Yuki-"NO YOU UGLY DRAGON BOY!" yells in the phone making Ryuga's ears ring. "I want to know is there a new girl in the Dark Nebula?"

Ryuga-"! New girl? Don't know what your talking about" scratching his head

Yuki-"I mean is there a kidnapped girl in the Dark Nebula"

Ryuga-! Why do you want to know?"

Yuki-"cause if there is I want her released"

Ryuga-"sorry cant let that happen" as he walked down the stairs of the Dark Nebula base to a jail part of the place. A girl was tied up with something in her mouth so she cant scream and move. "but I can let you hear her yourself" puts phone to the girl ear and takes out the thing out her mouth.

Girl-"Tsuki?"

Yuki-"no my name is Yuki Tamato I just met Tsuki are you taiyo?"

Taiyo-"yes please help me I've been kidnapped"

Yuki-"don't worry I'll get you back to your brother"

Taiyo-"thank you uh…"

Yuki-"my name Yuki…" just Ryuga took the phone away from Taiyo's face and covered up her mouth again.

Ryuga-"sorry phone hours are up see ya later Yuki" as he hung up the phone

Yuki-"Ryuga…" growls

Ryuga-"ha, No one will save you old friend" laughs evily, and leaves.

Taiyo-*Yuki please get my brother and get me out of here*

Meanwhile…

Tsubasa and Yu bummped into Ginga, Kenta and Benkei and Madoka.

Ginga-"you guys are Part of the Dark Nebula?"

Yu-"yeah and so is the girl name Yuki even though I don't trust the two at all I think they like eachother" teases then someone hit him on the head.

Yuki-"I TOLD YOU NO WAY!" she stomped Yu with her foot.

Ginga-"Yuki? You too?"

Yuki-"uh oh hey guys"

Kenta-"Yuki you said you wont join the Dark nebula"

Yuki-"I'm not! I'm…just trying to get stronger!"

Tsubasa-"same thing…"mumbles

Yuki-"Be quiet Tsubasa, besides I gotta talk to you" grabs his hand and drags him away from the others

Ginga-"so you do like Tsubasa better! Huh?"

Yuki-"what? Are you talking about Ginga?" turns around

Ginga-"just cause Tsubasa's in the Dark Nebula you like him more!"

Yuki-*he's losing it…*

Madoka-"calm down"

Yuki-"he's a friend of mine if you don't believe me then…it's over" grabs Tsubasa's hand and walks off.

Ginga-*…what?* looks away "fine!"

Madoka, Kenta and Benkei-"Ginga!" follows

Yu-'whoa this is deep" looks at Tsubasa and Yuki talking *what are they talking about?*

Tsubasa-"so Ryuga kidnapped the sister of Tsuki and Ling and you want to do a rescue mission?" leans on wall

Yuki-"yes please" Tsubasa sighed.

Tsubasa-Are you planning to get yourself hurt?" smirks

Yuki-"not really I just wanna help them out" smiles

Tsubasa-"okay…that boy Tsuki's match is starting against that other kid"

Yuki-"what other kid?" as they both looked out and saw Kyoya and Tsuki

Tsuki-"I'll beat you lion boy"

Kyoya-"whatever kid"

Yuki-"KYOYA!" runs to him and hugs him

Kyoya-"hey Yuki" hugs back and blushing

Tsuki-"Y-Yuki" blushing "you K-know this guy?" *please don't tell me he's her boyfriend*

Yuki-"hey Tsuki this is my friend Kyoya Tategami"

Kyoya-"oh we met" as the two boys glared at each other

Yuki-"well I wish you two luck and Tsuki I found your sister"

Tsuki-"really? How?" holds Yuki's hand "your amazing" Kyoya growled at him.

Yuki-"uh…thanks"

Ling-"please take me with you Yuki!"

Yuki-"we can go after the tournament"

Kyoya-"wait what are you talking about?"

Tsuki-"none of your business Lion King"

Kyoya-"you got one more time" growls and about to attack Tsuki, till Yuki blocked him.

Yuki-"if you two want to fight take it up in the bey stadium" Kyoya and Tsuki still glared at each other.

Kyoya-"see ya Yuki" kisses her cheek and walks in. Tsuki was getting angry as his bey glowed a red alura in his hand.

Yuki-"huh? Tsuki?" Tsuki covered his mouth as he threw up blood "oh my goodness Tsuki!" holds him

Tsubasa-"what's going on?" see's blood coming from Tsuki's mouth "Kid are you okay?"

Tsuki-"I'm fine it's just when I get angry my bey feels the same and I cough up blood that's all"

Yuki-"that's all? If you keep doing this you'll wined up in the hospital"

Tsuki-"…."gets up "thanks for worrying about me Yuki" blushing

Yuki-"no problem, your match is starting"

Tsubasa-"good luck dude"

Tsuki-"thanks" as he went to the stadium, 2 girls were watching from the shadows

Girl 1-"that Yuki girl is my opponent?"

Girl2-"she's not so tough sis you can take her"

Girl1-"I know you don't need to tell me" as she walked up to Yuki. "are you Yuki Uchiha?"

Yuki-"yeah? Why?"

Girl1-"no reason I will be your opponent in block A" holds out hand "good luck" Yuki looked at her then the girl's hand and shoke it.

Yuki-"same for you" smiles as the girl went inside

Tsubasa-"you should go too your match is about to start"

Yuki-"yeah see ya Tsubasa" as she went the other way to the changing room

Tsubasa-"huh? Yuki?" confussed

Minutes later…

Yuki went to the area, the crowd cheered and some boys whistled.

Madoka-"man the crowd seems to like Yuki"

Hikaru-"she's wearing a gyphs outfit this is not a fashion contest"

Kenta-"oh yeah Yuki sometimes wears different clothes in tournaments"

Hiro-"but Hikaru's right this is a beyblade battle" holds head in embarrassment

Kyoya and Tsuki was blushing while looking at Yuki-"what the?"

Yuki-"would you two pay attention to your match!"

Girl1-*this girl is a joke if she's wearing something like that to a beyblade match*

Dj-"okay? In block A is Mitsuki Takaya vs. Yuki Otori, in Block B it's Kyoya Tategami vs. Tsuki Kon!"

Yuki-"Kyoya!" calls to him

Kyoya-"what?"

Yuki-"I hope you win!" as Kyoya blushed.

Mitsuki-"you girl! Pay attention! This is a beyblade battle be serious!"

Yuki-"trust and believe I can be serious" makes a evil smile. The little girl was watching in the corner.

Girl2-*Mitsuki is gonna beat her*

Dj-"okay all bladders ready?" as everyone got there launcher and beys out. "3,2,1 let it rip" they launched there beys into the dish. Mitsuki bey kept charging for Scorpion but Scorpion kept dodging.

Mitsuki-"hey! What kind of game are you playing?" Yuki was looking at Kyoya's match.

Yuki-"huh? Oh nothing" smiles "okay go Miracle Eagle!" Eagle pushed back Mitsuki's bey.

Mitsuki-"that's what I'm talking about Special move Aqua Flame!" Flames surrounded Eagle as a blue Phoenix raised.

Yuki-*this girl doesn't know Eagle* "Eagle dig!" Eagle spinned so fast it went underground.

Ginga-"whoa!"

Benkei-"how did it do that?"

Madoka-"it's scorpion's spin track it spins so fast no one can see it change" shows them on the computer.

Hiro-"that's right, that's why Eagle and Yuki are a perfect team" watching the match and proud of his daughter. *so far so good Yuki keep this up and the victory will be yours*

Mitsuki-"where's your bey?" looking around "that attack should have got it"

Yuki-"you don't know anything about my Eagle, Special move Earthquake!" the ground under the dish was starting to shake.

Mitsuki-"what's going on?" Aqua Phoenix started to lose balance.

Yuki-*that's it* "now Eagle get out and attack!" Eagle popped out the ground and send Aqua Phoenix up high.

Mituski-"no! Phoenix!"

Girl2-*oh no Mitsuki's gonna lose?* Aquas Phoenix manage to get back in the game.

Mitsuki-"yes!"

Yuki-*something tells me this is gonna be a long battle*

Meanwhile…

Kyoya was looking at Yuki and wasn't paying attention to his battle with Tsuki. Tsuki noticed and used this as his advantage.

Tsuki-"okay Diablo finish him off" Diablo kept pushing Rock Leone back

Kyoya-"! Aw man Rock Leone! Attack!" Rock Leone pushed Diablo back.

Tsuki-"now you finally stop paying attention to my Yuki and focus on the match"

Kyoya-"yeah…wait your Yuki?" Yuki heard her name and looked over

Yuki-"what?"

Kyoya-"She doesn't belong to you, Special Move! Lion Wild Wind Fang dance!" Rock Leone started to make 3 tornado like wind and charge toward Diablo.

Tsuki-"Special Move! Demon Kind Slash Attack" then he started coughing up blood again.

Yuki-*oh no Tsuki* Eagle was attacking Aqua Phoenix even without Yuki watching.

Mitsuki-*how is she doing that? Attacking without watching the battle?* "Final Attack Double blue waves!" Blue phoenix charged toward scorpion in a blue energy wave.

Yuki-"powerful Special Move Wing Blast!" both Block A and Block B created explosions as the smoke cleared.

DJ coughs-"now to see who is moving on in the finals" the smoke cleared. "the winner of Block A is….Yuki Otori!"

Yuki-"yay!"sees Eagle still spinning "that was a great battle Mitsuki" holds out hand as Mitsuki shoke it.

Mitsuki-"I guess you have proven me wrong congrats"

Hiro-*good job Yuki I'm proud of you*

Madoka-"that great" everyone cheered for Yuki "she won"

Kenta-"I guess Yuki has her own style of beyblading" ^_^"

Benkei-"what's going on in Kyoya's match?" as they looked and saw the two bladders knocked out but Rock Leone was still spinning. "Kyoya!"

Ling-"Tsuki!" runs to him

Yuki-"Kyoya!" runs to him

Dj-"what the? Uh… is there a doctor in the house?"

Yuki-"Kyoya! Speak to me!" shakes him and puts her hands on his chest to heal him.

Hiro-*Yuki not here, what are you doing?*

Ginga-"what's that?"

Madoka-"I don't know…" Kyoya started to wake up.

Kyoya-"Y-Yuki" trying to get up

Kenta-"mister Tamato what is Yuki doing?"

Hiro-"something she's not suppose to be doing in front of everyone" he mumbles

Ling-"wake up Tsuki!" Tsuki started to wake up.

Tsuki-"huh?"see's Yuki by Kyya and gets jealous *Lucky*

Dj-"looks like there both back to there senses and the winner is of Block B….Kyoya tategami" as the crowd cheered.

Yuki smiled-"you won" kyoya blushed as he tried to get up, Yuki helped him.

Kyoya-"great battle kid"

Tsuki-"yeah whatever next time I wont be so easy on you" Yuki looked at Kyoya and blushed.

Kyoya-"what?"

Yuki-"it's cute the way the way you were fighting for me like that" blushes

Kyoya-"what? I-I was n-not" stutters while blushing.

Girl2-*she defeated my sis* growls

Meanwhile…

Someone was watching in the shadows.

?-*so that's Yuki Otori the healing beyblader…let's see how tough she is against me* as he left.

Yuki-"w-why battle me?" backs up

Phoenix-"because I know you're a healer"

Yuki-"!"

Phoenix-"you guys were killed off years ago but only you and your mom is the only ones left, you shouldn't use your healing abilities out in Public like that you don't know who can be watching friend or enemy"

Yuki-*h-how does he know* meanwhile someone was watching.

?-"I better tell Tsuki, Yuki is the same girl from when he was little" he turned around to see Luna behind him.

Luna-"oh no you won't Mutt Face" pulls out claws

?-"who are you?"

Luna-"Luna, Yuki's pet cat and you are?"

?-"Fang, Tsuki's pet dog who would have known Yuki was a cat person"

Luna-"actually I was her gift, for her not to be lonely when the poor girl didn't have any friends over here, aww Yuki is such a nice girl I would say…so doggy if you told about my girl to Tsuki…I hate to see what will happen to you" (her girl as in Master)

Fang growled-"what do you mean what will happen to me? Is that a threat?"

Luna smirked-"I would say so yes, your human must love you enough not to see you dead" Fang tried to bite her but she jumped back "Temper, let the boy find out on his own who my Yuki was to him" as she jumped down from the roof.

Fang-*darn cat* leaves and went to find Tsuki and Ling.

Meanwhile…

The next Match was suppose to be a battle Royal but the beybladers got a break since the stadium wasn't ready yet. Tsuki and Kyoya were arguing about the match.

Tsuki-"you just got off easy Lion boy!"

Kyoya-"oh please just Jealous that Yuki liked me more!"

Tsuki-"t-that's not t-true you take it back!"

Madoka-"be quiet! Tsuki you just met Yuki so she doesn't know you yet! I hate to choose sides but my guess is she likes Kyoya"

Kyoya-"Yes!"

Tsuki-"aww man! Well she'll like me one of these days" Fang ran up to them

Fang-"guys Yuki's in trouble"

Everyone-"what?" They followed Fang to a construction site.

Yuki-"it's kinda high up don't you think?" looking down scared.

Luna-"get down Yuki!"

Tsuki-"don't worry I'll catch you" Kyoya pushed him out the way.

Kyoya-"No I'll catch you" as they started Arguing, Madoka sighed.

Madoka and Ling-"Boys"

Hiro-"what are you doing up there Yuki?"

Yuki-"this guy challenged me dad and I'm not gonna back down" pulls out bey and launcher "3,2,1 let it Rip!" launches Eagle as phoenix launched his bey. The two beys attacked eachother.

Ginga-"don't lose Yuki!"

Kyoya and Tsuki-"you can do it"

Yuki-"Attack Scorpion!" Scorpion charged toward Burn Phoenix but stopped when Yuki saw the magma from Burn Phoenix bey melt the iron. "what the?"

Everyone-"oh no Yuki!"

Phoenix-"finish it off Special move Burning explosion" as Eagle, Yuki and Burn Phoenix started to fall.

Yuki-"oh no Special Move Wing Blast!" a blast of air came out at Burn Phoenix bit beast charged at Eagle *this is the end for me…but you can survive Eagle…*

Hiro-"YUKI!" running to catch her as Kyoya and Tsuki followed. The two beys attacked each other in mid air. Suddenly a blur catched Yuki right in their arms.

?-"are you okay?" Yuki opened her eyes and looked up then blushed.

Yuki-"y-you are…Zhou Xing!" the boy smiled and landed on the ground safe, then put down Yuki

Hiro-"Yuki" hugs her "I'm glad your safe"

Yuki looked at Zhou and blushed-"t-thank you for saving me"

Zhou-"no problem" pulls out bey and launcher "I'm happy to help out a beautiful lady as yourself" Tsuki and Kyoya growled. "let it rip Go Poison Virgo!" as his bey slammed into burning phoenix. Yuki had heart shaped eyes.

Yuki-"not only cute but a great bladder"

Kyoya and Tsuki-"Hey!" jelous

Phoenix-"so another beyblader to join the fight" Eagle and Virgo tagged teamed on Burning Phoenix.

Zhou-"Ready Yuki? We both got poison type beys"

Yuki blushed-"yep Special Move Air strike!"

Zhou-"special Move Azure Dragon whirlwind Slash!" Maiden appeared asYuki and Zhou combined attacks and took out Burn Phoenix

Yuki-"Yay we won!" gives Zhou a highfive.

Zhou laughed-"yep"

Phoenix-"I see friends means a lot to you Yuki" catches his bey and disappears "remember the bladders spirit keeps you strong"

Luna-*darn that human* "are you okay Yuki?"

Yuki-"yes I'm fine, but if it wasn't for Zhou I wouldn't know what will happen"

Zhou-"it's nothing" smiles

Madoka-"Zhou Xing I heard that name before" type in something on her labtop.

Yuki-"you don't need labtop info cause I know everything about him, Zhou Xing Chinese Beyblader, age 16, his beyblade is Posion Virgo, his bitbeast is Maiden the most famous attack is Azure Dragon Whirlwind slash, his favorite food is Rice cakes and he's into girls that love to beyblade or into it. He has a lot of fan girls" Madoka closed her labtop as everyone mouth dropped except Zhou who sweatdroped "Oh and he likes to wear different costumes for beybattles"

Kenta-"so that's why you change before bey battles Yuki" Yuki hit him on the head

Yuki-"be quiet!"

Hiro-"I'm sorry but Yuki is your number 1 fan"

Yuki-"y-yes your absolutely amazing" blushes

Zhou-"thanks" while Tsuki and Kyoya were steaming.

Kyoya and Tsuki-*what does he got that I don't got?* thinking

Yuki-"please Zhou you gotta teach me your moves or have a battle against me"

Zhou-"hm…anything for my fans" smiles

Tsuki-"wait! Yuki shouldn't get serious for someone like you. I'll battle you!"

Kyoya-"me too"

Yuki-"what?"

Madoka-"there right Yuki besides after that fall you need to get some rest"

Benkei-"and scorpion needs to be fixed"

Yuki-"grrr…fine but I really wanted to fight my hero" depressed as Zhou walked up to her.

Zhou-"don't worry I'll battle you after I beat them" Yuki blushed and nod.

Yuki-"t-thank you" blushing *whoa he is so sweet, cute, and great I hope some day I marry him, or a guy that's just like him*

Zhou-"let's go you two" pulls out bey and launcher.

Tsuki-"your gonna fall" pulls out bey and launcher.

Kyoya-"don't underestimate me and Rock Leone" pulls out bey and launcher

Tsuki and Kyoya-*Yuki this battle is for you*

Tournament…

Yuki, Tsubasa, Kyoya, Yu, Ginga, Kenta, Hyoma and other bladders was surrounding the bey dish. The battle was going to be a battle Royale.

Kenta-"Yuki you're still wearing different clothes?"

Yuki blushed-"oh be quiet!"

Kyoya-"Yuki you look cute in that" blushes as Yuki looked at him and blushed more.

Yuki blushes-"t-thanks"

Kyoya-"but don't think because of that I'll take it easy on you" smirks

Yuki-"oh I wont"

Tsubasa-"Yuki pay attention your on our side remember"

Yuki-"yeah yeah have some fun would ya" Ginga was kinda still mad at Yuki which Yuki notice *I'm sorry Ginga but you'll never understand*

Dj-"okay ready 3,2,1 let it rip!" the bladders launched there beys into the dish. All the beys were chasing after Pegasus except Eagle.

Yuki-*these boys are idiots why chase after one bey when you can get one by itself* sighs as Eagle Pushed Rock Leone to the side.

Kyoya-*so Yuki want to battle me huh?* as Rock Leone pushed back

Dj-"looks like Rock Leone and Miricle Eagle are going at it"

Tsubasa-*so Yuki doesn't care about fighting Ginga?* "Yuki? Want to team up?"

Yuki-"I'm good thanks anyway, Special Move Air Strike!" Eagle bounced off Rock Leone and spinned air in midair at Aries.

Kyoya-"Huh?" *she wasn't aiming for me?*

Hyoma-"Aries?" Aries was chasing after Earth Eagle

TSubasa-"Yuki?"

Yuki-"what you think I'm not a team player? Finish it off!" made a peace sign, Aries was losing balance

Tsubasa-"End it Earth Eagle!" the bey slammed into Aries Knocking it out the dish.

Hyoma-"oh no Aries…"

Ginga-"oh man Hyoma"

DJ-"Hyoma is taken down by the Dangerous Tag team of Yuki and Tsubasa!"

Yu-"haha I don't need help to take down Ginga" his bey went toward Pegasus

Tsubasa-"not until I deal with you first, GO Earth Eagle!" Earth eagle got in the way of Libra's attack.

Yu-"what? Tsubasa! Get out my way!"

Tsubasa-"only one of us can battle Ginga and that's gonna be me"

Yuki-"oh boy…do you dummies know that Ginga's not the only one here! Sheesh who cares! Finish those idiots off Eagle, I never used this before but Engine gear Eagle!" a gear inside Eagle's bey started to spin at rapid speed.

Hikaru-"Engine gear? What's that?"

Hiro-"it's a gear that's inside the beyblade that makes it spin fast and attacks more, Everyone in team Bladebreakers use to use it"

Tsuki and Ling-"our dad too?"

Hiro-"yep, but I can't believe yuki has her hands on one"

Madoka-"your right Yuki's dad it does increase Speed and Attack Power" looking at her lab top

Ling-"but what move is she gonna do?" as they all watched the match

Yuki-"Pump it up!" Eagle pushed into Earth Eagle and Libra "Special Move Wing Blast!" a explosion of air shot from Eagle's bey

Tsubasa-"No you don't Special Move Metal Wing Smash!"

Yu-"You can't take me down Yuk, Sonic Wave!" there attacks created a bright beam in the stadium.

Ginga-*I gotta stop this, this battle is going crazy* see's Yuki starting to get weak.

Luna-"Yuki can't use that attack!"

Fang-"why?"

Luna-"that attack uses too much of her stamina"

Ling-"that's not good" Yuki was starting to get dizy.

Yuki-*I g-gotta keep trying…to win* Kyoya looked and saw Yuki getting dizzy from the attack.

Kyoya-"Yuki!" as he catched her in his arms her bey stopped spinning

Dj-"seems like Yuki is out!"

Kyoya-"Special move Lion Gale force wall!" Rock Leone made a tornado to protect sagitaro.

Kenta-"what's going on?"

Ginga-"Go! Pegasus!" Pegasus bitbeast appeared and charged toward the beam, as the beyblade made the same vacuum like wave as before.

Tsubasa and Yu-"what's going on here?" the blast of the attack knocked out Earth Eagle, Flame Libra and Pegasus out, Yuki started to open her eyes.

Yuki-"w-what happened?" looks up and see's Kyoya "K-Kyoya?"

Kyoya-"it's okay Yuki" as Rock Leone attacked Sagitario

Kenta-"aw man" nervous "Go Sagitaro Flame Claw!" Sagitaro charged toward Leone.

Kyoya-"rock Leone! Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance!" Rock Leone slashed into Sagitario as the two collided and Sagitario was knocked out the dish.

Yuki- "….Kyoya won?" shocked

Dj-"and the winner is Kyoya Tategami!" the crowd cheered

Tsuki-"aw man if I was in there I would have beat lion boy"

Fang- "yes you would Master"

Luna-"whatever if Yuki didn't use that attack she would have won the match" Kenta picked up his bey.

Kenta-"Sorry Sagitario" crying and looking at his bey

Yuki-"it's okay Kenta" walks over "you tried your best" looks at Tsubasa and Yu arguing "as for you two dummies…." Walks over to them "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" yells, Tsubasa and Yu covered their ears.

Tsubasa-"ow"

Yu-"my ears man Yuk, you sure have a loud mouth"

Yuki-"you idiots cant even battle right!"

Tsubasa-"but you loss too…"

Yuki-"only cause I tried to stop you both" the awaed ceremony was starting "let's go" all the battlers made their way to the stage

Dj-"now to present the points, in 3rd place Kenta gets 500 points, 2nd place is Ginga and Yuki 1000points, and for our first place winner…Kyoya Tategami 10000 points" Kyoya finally got 50000 points.

Ginga-"Yuki…I'm sorry…."

Yuki-"yeah yeah it's okay" holds out hand "don't take this hard but I'm a free spirit I cant stay in one place for long"

Ginga-"what do you mean?" he shoke her hand

Yuki-"I don't deserve to be with you Ginga, and good luck"

Yu-"this is all your fault Tsubasa! If you would have let me beat Ginga we would have been up there!" A anime vain appeared on Yuki.

Yuki-"Shut up! Yu you are half to blame as Eagle boy!"

Tsubasa-"Eagle boy?"

Yu-"your always defending him" wines

Ginga-*same old Yuki, I'm glad we're still friends…*

Later….

Hiro-"so your going off to train somewhere Yuki?"

Yuki-"yeah Dad don't worry I'll be safe" smiles. Tsubasa and Yu was by her side as Tsubasa walked up to Hiro.

TSubasa-"sir she's in good hands"

Hiro-"I hope so and Thank you please keep a eye on her" he gestured Yuki to come closer " is he your boyfriend?"

Yuki-"DADDY! No!" turns red from embarrassment

Meanwhile…

Madoka-"I guess we all have to spilt up again"

Benkei-"yep"

Ling-"Aww I hate goodbye's"

Yuki-"don't think this as a goodbye think of this as a beginning" walks to them.

Kyoya-"yeah"

Tsuki blushed-"great battle Yuki"

Yuki-"thanks" Luna climb on her shoulder "and don't worry we'll get your sis back from those Dark Nebula"

Tsuki blushed-"oh Yuki you're the greatest, huh?" wanting to hug her but see's her near Kyoya "you got to be kidding!"

Yuki-"great Match Kyoya if those idiots didn't ruin it for me I would have took you on" winks

Kyoya-"oh really? I would have like to see you try" smirks

Yu-"Yuk!" Yu called (Yuk is the nickname Yu gave Yuki) "let's go!"

Yuki-"I hear you little boy!, anyway I'm proud of you Kyoya" as she kissed his cheek and Kyoya blushed.

Tsuki-"What?" shocked

Fang-"huh?"

Yuki-"see ya and congrats Kyoya I'll see you at the tournament" as she ran to the helicopter and got inside with Yu and Tsubasa.

Ginga-*be careful Yuki*

Hyoma-"it's time for all of us to leave as well"

Kenta-"yeah" as everyone said their goodbyes and went off to the other tournament to gain more points knowing they'll meet again.

Early in the morning…

Yuki woke up from her sleep and was walking toward Doji's office.

Yuki-"Darn it Doji this better be important" then she saw Tsubasa, Yu and Ryuga stepped out the room.

Tsubasa-"we all have a mission" walking pass her

Yuki-"what mission it better be something fun"

Yu-"it is, oh and here Doji said you're the one to carry it" passes Yuki the clipboard.

Yuki-"okay?, This is L-Drago's info…oh hell no we're doing work to make L-Drago stronger?"

Ryuga-"you got it" laughs as him, Tsubasa and Yu got in the helicopter and Tsubasa hold out his hand to help Yuki get in.

Yuki-"I don't believe this, I rather be playing videogames with my cousin Makato" she grabbed Tsubasa's hand as Ryuga grabbed her other hand, then pulled her inside the helicopter "thank you Tsubasa"

Tsubasa-"welcome"

Ryuga-"what about me?"

Yuki-"I'm mad at you, you're the reason why I couldn't do my hair yet!" sits near window.

Tsubasa-"it looks okay out"

Yuki-"oh be quiet" trying to put scrunchies in her hair. Ryuga sighed and looked out the window as Yuki looked at him *I'm happy to be with Ryuga like good old times but not like this…* "Ryuga?" as the helicopter lift up in the air and took off.

Ryuga-"what?" sounding kind of rude and arms crossed

Yuki-"what will you do after you got all the power in the world? Wont you do back to Tsuki your old friend?"

Tsubasa and Yu-"!"

Ryuga-"….how do you know Tsuki?"

Yuki-"Ryuga I known you before you turn power mad, way back when we were kids"

Tsubasa-"whoa!"

Yu-"you two share history together? Was Ryuga this cool back then?"

Yuki-"he was COOLER back then"

Ryuga looks at Yuki-"Yuki? That little runt that couldn't beyblade back then"

Yu started to laugh-"C-Couldn't beyblade?"

Yuki-"be quiet! And yeah it's me so what will you do?"

Ryuga-"well I'll destroy all beyblades, you'll be my girlfriend and then ill destroy that Tsuki"

Yuki-"I rather eat dirt than be with you now, back then I will be with you I admit but now now I just want to use Eagle's poison and strike you with it!

Tsubasa-"calm down, we're here" they arrived at a outdoor type of tournament in the mountains. Ryuga got up.

Ryuga-"let me show you my power" pulls out launcher and beyblade still battling from the helicopter. Benkei was in that tournament too as he looked up and saw Ryuga and Yuki.

Benkei-"Yuki!" Yuki looked around then saw Benkei.

Yuki-"Benkei? hey! What's up?"

Benkei-"uh…nothing just in this tournament why are you with them?"

Yuki-"it's a long story" as they were having a conversation. Ryuga was getting ticked off.

Ryuga-"would you two be quiet?"

Yuki-"sheesh someone's mad" goes back inside.

DJ-"okay this is a 100 bey battle, 3,2,1 let it rip!" as everyone launched their bey's into the dish. L-drago was being chased by 100 beys, as Yuki started the stop watch.

Tsubasa-*that bey can only move to the left?* "Yuki what's with the stop watch?"

Yuki-"to see how many minutes or seconds Ryuga can finish off those beyblades" "it says so on the list, check how many minutes and seconds L-drago can beat it's opponents" as L-Drago was spinning Left around the dish.

Ryuga-"Special Move! Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Attack!" the attack send all the beybladers flying and the beyblades, as L-Drago went back to Ryuga's hand.

Yu-"ha how do you like a taste of Ryuga's and L-Drago's Dark move" Yuki stopped the stop watch.

Yuki-*10 seconds?* "t-ten seconds" looks down and see's Benkei knocked out *Benkei I'm sorry friend…* "why did you have to do that?"

Ryuga-"oh calm down white snow" pulls Yuki close and kisses her lips, Yuki blushed remembering it's the same boy she wanted to kiss like this back then, but remembered how evil he turned and pushed him away, as he smirked "you know you liked it"

Yuki blushed-"As soon as we get back I'm gonna wash my mouth out with soap" sits in the Helicopter.

Tsubasa-"Dark Move?"

Yu-"yeah that was one of them" goes back inside. As the helicopter took off to the next tournament.

Tsubasa-*Ryuga's and L-Drago's dark move…* as he sat down it got silent, Ryuga had a picture of the old team Blade and was staring at it, Yuki noticed.

Yuki-"so you do have a heart"

Ryuga-"What do you mean?"

Yu-"Ryuga who are those people?"

Ryuga-"nothing" puts it away

Yuki-"nothing? I'm in that picture too!"

Ryuga-"except you"

Yuki-hmph.

Tsubasa-"She doesn't like you already"

Ryuga-"what was that?" Yuki looked out the window and saw the next tournament.

Yuki-"we're here!" *thank goodness* as the helicopter landed and they stepped out.

Tsubasa-"was he like this when you guys were smaller?" whispers

Yuki-"no actually…I like him a lot back then, I always wanted to ask Ryuga out but seeing him now I don't think so…" whispers back.

Tsubasa-"….I'm warning you now that same guy you knew is gone and I got to say that kiss you two shared it was like you didn't want to let go" Whispers as Yuki stopped walking.

Yuki-"Tsubasa don't get me wrong I hate Ryuga now I only remember the sweet young Ryuga"

Yu-"Yuk! Tsubasa hurry up!"

Tsubasa-"Darn brat" as Yuki laughed at the comment.

In the tournament…

Ryuga was beating other bladders easily while Yuki, Yu and Tsubasa was watching.

Yu-"man Ryuga is so cool, Yuki you should date him"

Yuki-"who do you think you are my mother? She always picks out boys for me, the only guys I want to marry someday is either Kyoya Tategami, Zhou Xing or the beyblade world Champion"

Tsubasa-"you got it set"

Yuki-"don't you know it" they kept watching and saw Ryuga battle against two beybladers Tobio Oike and Ryutaro Fukami "he's battling clown boy and the blond afro kid"

Tsubasa-"seems like it" as L-Drago defeated them in one hit.

Ryuga-"you should join, you guys have potential" as he walked away.

Tobio-"I'm lucky I survived"

Ryutaro-"maybe…this too is fate"

Yu sighed and got up-"okay guys let's go" about to leave. Tsubasa looked at Yuki.

Tsubasa-"you go ahead we'll catch up"

Yuki-"huh?"

Yu-":…okay suit yourselves, I'll give you two some alone time" walks out and sings " Tsubasa and Yuki sitting in a tree " Tsubasa and Yuki sighed.

Tsubasa-"Yuki later I'm gonna do the plan and I need your help"

Yuki-"sure anything what is it?"

Tsubasa-"go on a date with ryuga"

Yuki-"…Anything except that"

Tsubasa-"come on Yuki please? Besides he likes you and you liked him"

Yuki-"exactly LIKED and to repeat I LIKED him when we were kids"

Tsubasa-"I'm also gonna rescue Tsuki's sister, I just need you to distract Ryuga long enough So I can escape with Tsuki's sis and Data on L-Dragp"

Yuki-"why don't I give you the data and you rescue Tsuki's sis?"

Tsubasa-"no then Ryuga's gonna worry about you, you'll be in trouble and their gonna look for me"

Yuki-"….okay okay I'll do it, but if we get caught…"

Tsubasa-"we wont if my plan goes well, Merci always needs to shut down at the end of the month that's when I'll sneak in get the girl and the data and leave, and here" gives Yuki a device "this is to let me know when Ryuga is gone of Dark nebula got it?"

Yuki-"yes…" looks at Device

Tsubasa-"if this works you might get the old Ryuga back"

Yuki-"!...ok let's do this" as they left to join Ryuga and Yu at the Helicopter.

Yu-"what took you guys so long?"

Yuki and Tsubasa-"nothing" gets inside as Ryuga and Yu looked at each other in confusion then followed.

At Night…

Yuki was in a dress with her hair out and went to Doji's office where Ryuga was.

Yuki-*I hope this works, good luck Tsubasa* as she entered. "Ryuga" Ryuga turned around.

Ryuga-"what?..." looks at Yuki *she looks cute tonight* "um…what is it?"

Yuki-"how about a date? Just to get your mind at ease, since you've been battling all day, bladders need their rest" holds him by his arm. Doji was drinking Orange juice in a glass and spit it out surprised while Yu's mouth dropped.

Ryuga blushed-"uh…sure..."

Doji-"I guess Ryuga could use a break…"

Yuki-"Yay!" holds Ryuga's arm and walks out with him.

Yu-"something weird is going on"

Doji-"yes it is"

Outside…

Ryuga-"so where do you wanna go?"

Yuki smiles-"how about a little ride on the helicopter to see the view"

Ryuga-"okay" hold Yuki's hand tight and goes to helicopter

Yuki-*ow! Man he sure can be protective and forceful* pulls out device without Ryuga seeing and presses it.

Dark Nebula….

Tsubasa's watch beeped which ment Yuki has pressed the device and Ryuga left Dark Nebula.

Tsubasa-*okay the plan begins* as he ran off

Meanwhile….

Merci-"Sir I am going to start my recharging now if you don't mind"

Doji-"sure go ahead" on computer

Merci-"wait a minute sir we have a little spy" as Doji looked on the computer security Camera's and saw Tsubasa sneaking in one of the rooms.

Doji-"I knew something was strange about him"

Merci-"what should I do sir?"

Doji-"nothing…for now"

Meanwhile…

Tsubasa entered a room which was dark.

Tsubasa-"hello? Anyone here?" a girl was tied up in a corner with a cloth covering her eyes.

?-"T-Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa-"yes that's me how do you know my name? who are you?"

?-"Over here it's me Taiyo, Tsuki's twin sister" Tsubasa turned around and remove the cloth from her eyes.

Tsubasa-"Taiyo!" hugs her tight "I missed you"

Taiyo-"I missed you too, where's the Dark Nebula people? How did you get in?"

Tsubasa-"! Everyone is busy and 2 a friend of mine Yuki is distracting Ryuga" tries to untie the rope "hold on" pulls out beyblade and launcher "3,2,1 let it rip" launches Earth Eagle and slashes the rope.

Taiyo-"thank you Tsubasa! My hero!" hugs him as he hugged back.

Tsubasa-"Now we have to worry about getting you out of here" holds her hand and runs out the door with her.

Taiyo-*it's great to be with Tsubasa again* Tsubasa ran down the hallway with Taiyo close to him and entered another room. He put his bey meter in to get access to the room, which had L-Drago's data.

Taiyo-"wow look at all this, what are you doing?"

Tsubasa-"getting data on L-Drago, keep a look out for me"

Taiyo-"eye eye sir" salutes and looks out the door.

Meanwhile….

Yuki-*hurry Tsubasa hurry….*

Ryuga-"Yuki!" Yuki looked at him

Yuki-"what?"

Ryuga-"I asked why do you want to go out with me now?"

Yuki-"cause you need a break, and to tell you the truth…" blushes "when we were kids I had a crush on you"

Ryuga-"y-you did?" blushes

Yuki-"yes I just didn't know how to say it…"

Driver-"sir Doji wants to speak with you"

Ryuga-"what now?" Doji was on speaker

Doji-"sorry to cut your date short but seems like Tsubasa has set Taiyo Kon free and is sneaking around"

Yuki-"!" *oh no Tsubasa…. * Ryuga looked at her.

Ryuga-"did you have anything to do with this?" angry

Yuki-"no" lied

Ryuga-"hmp…" go back to Dark Nebula base"

Driver-"yes sir" Yuki pressed the buttons again without letting Ryuga or the Driver know.

Meanwhile…

Tsubasa got the data and Taiyo and was running to the rood when his watched beeped.

Taiyo-"what's that?" follows

Tsubasa-"that's Yuki warning me, Ryuga found out" running faster

Taiyo-"What? We're in trouble"

Tsubasa-"no we're not just go on Eagle and get back to your brother and sister"

Taiyo-"what about you?" they reached the rooftop.

Tsubasa-"don't worry about me I have this covered, eagle sorry I took so long" as the Eagle flew closer "remember take Taiyo and the data and go" then a beyblade flew at the Eagle as the Eagle backed up. "grrr…"

Taiyo-"who did that?"

Yu-"Me, I knew something wasn't right about you Tsubasa" Taiyo hid behind Tsubasa

Tsubasa-"you guys got some nerve locking up a girl like that!"

Doji-"so the girl is precious to you and what about the data?"

Tsubasa-"I plan to take down L-drago" then Doji and Yu laughed.

Yu-"theirs no way that will happen" Tsubasa and Taiyo was surrounded by Dark Nebula bladders. Tsubasa pulled out his launcher and beyblade, taiyo did the same.

Everyone-"3,2,1 let it rip" launches Beyblades, Yuki and Ryuga was over them in the helicopter watching.

Yuki-"arnt you gonna do someing?"

Ryuga-"yeah watch then I'll be the next one to battle him" yuki glared at ryuga.

Yuki-"I knew I shouldn't have said anything to you, your evil and I take it all back what I said before!" jumps out of helicopter and lands on Eagle's back, to land near Tsubasa and Taiyo. "Sorry guys I was late…" seeing all the beyblades defeated except earth eagle and Dusk Angelo.

Tsubasa-"it's okay"

Taiyo-*So this is Yuki*

Ryuga-"I knew you were in this Yuki you'll go down like Taiyo and Tsubasa, but first my battle is with you Tsubasa"

Yuki-"uh huh our plan failed"

Taiyo-*don't Ryuga*

Busujima and Yuki-"3,2,1 let it rip!" launches beys into dish,

Ginka-"Kenta what's going on?"

Kenta-"well…"

Sora-*Ginka! The real Ginka!* surprised

Yuki_"Go Miracle Eagle! Show him your beauty" Miracle Eagle kept on clashing into Rock Scorpion.

Busujima-"Beauty?" scoffs "there's no beauty in beyblading all theirs is, is to beat your opponents"

Ginka-"that's we're your wrong Yuki has the heart to beyblade and don't believe in tricks"

Yuki-"thank you Ginka, now of the perimere of my beyblade's Special move!" does a pose like this

"Meteor Air!" Miracle Eagle went in the air and striked like a Meteor (similar to Pegasus star blast attack)

Busujima-"dodge Rock Scorpion!" Rock Scorpion dodged quick as Miracle Eagle hit the ground hard causing a shake and making rock Scorpio lose balance. "No! Rock scorpion!" Miracle Eagle hid underground.

Yuki-"Now my ultimate move, Dig!" Miracle Eagle came out the ground and knocked Rock Scorpion high in the air throwing it out the dish.

Busujima-"H-how did you beat me?

Yuki-"I told you, you cant beat me and Miracle Eagle" then Busujima ran out with his gang, 500 points were added to Yuki's beypointer.

Sora-"Yuki that was sooo cool! I can see why your Ginka's girlfriend" Yuki and Ginka looked at each other and sweat dropped.

Yuki and Ginka-"about that…" laughing nervously as they explained to Sora.

Sora-"WHAT? So you two broke up?"

Ginka-"yeah…"

Yuki-"it wasn't working out…" as Sora hold her hand "huh?"

Sora-"what about a date with me?"

Yuki-"….No" -_- Sora did a anime fall.

Sora-"well I tried…" as Everyone laughed.

Later…

Boy-"thank you for saving our town"

Yuki, Sora, Kenta-"no problem" smiles, Ginka walked over to Sora.

Ginka-"good job Sora, you tried but you and Yuki both battled like true bladders"

Yuki and Sora-"thanks"

Kenta-"well we should get going our own ways"

Yuki-"yeah I gotta get Taiyo back to Tsuki and take care of Makato"

Luna-"don't forget we all need to get to battle bladders"

Ginka, Makato, Yuki, Sora and Kenta-"Yeah!"

Taiyo-*for beybladers their not so bad, but I know my brother is stronger than them* looks in the sky *I'll see you again brother and little sis*

Under….

?-"No! No! No!" throws clothes on the ground. "I hate these designs!"

Man-"miss venus please!""

Venus sighed-"whose the new challengers" has a French accent.

Man-"a few normal people but theirs two newbie's a boy name Wes and a girl name Yuki tamato" as they looked at the screen Venus eyes light up.

Venus-"she's wearing my designers clothes! Wi her name is Yuki? she looks like she can be a model"

Man-"she's one of the challengers…"

Venus-"I will be happy to take on a fan like her I want to watch her match then take her on with my bey Suicune" wind started to blow.

Meanwhile….

Yuki, Taiyo, Makato, Matsuri and Luna entered the bey stadium.

Yuki-"this place is huge, and full of beyblading thugs" see's Thugs fixing there beys.

Taiyo-"this place looks scary"

Matsuri-"look some having a practice match" A boy in a blue cloke was battling a thug.

Boy-"Go Espeon! Special Move Physic rebound" the thugs bey got toss in the air and slammed to the wall.

Luna-"that bey looks powerful even the bitbeast…"

Yuki-"these guys don't play no games…." The boy caught his bey. The boy's bey pointer showed 50,000 points "woah he already got points to enter" he won 1000 points from the thug.

Boy-"whoses next?"

Makato-"she is" points to Yuki

Yuki-"SAY WHAT?" looks at Makato.

Boy-"who are you?"

Yuki-"Yuki Otori and I challenge you"

Boy-"I'm Wes a traveling bladder and I accept your…"

?-"wi wi very good" claps as a lady showed up

"you challengers are fired up"

Wes and Yuki-"um…yeah?"

?-"my name is Venus, you two are cute challengers I will later be your final opponent, now this tournament is said to be illegal;

Yuki-"huh why?"

Matsuri-"oops I forgot, some bladders use dangerous forbidden moves here that would usually cause them to be disqualified"

Venus-"plus this stadium is not offered by the WBBA"

Yuki"so we gotta play dirty here?"

Wes-"yeah if you know how!" teases

Yuki-"playing dirty is my middle name!"

Yuki and Wes-"grrr…." In each others face

Venus laughed-"save that energy for the battle you two, see you" leaves and goes inside stadium.

Taiyo-"what a weird woman"

Matsuri-"yep"

Annouser-"bladders please come to the stadium"

Wes-"yeah whatever see ya in the tournament Yuki" kisses her cheek and runs off.

Yuki blushed-"what? The heck! Don't kiss me!" yells

Makato-"calm down"

Taiyo-"I would thought you like boys kissing you" teases

Yuki-'duh! I do like it! Just not when a random boy kisses me!" yells

Matsuri-"that's how thugs act when they see a cute girl here they claim them like that"

Yuki-"well I'm no pushover! I will kick Wes butt!" goes in stadium.

Yuki stepped into the stadium, the crowd was cheering for both bladders she was up against a thug.

Luna-"are you nervous?"

Yuki-"no I gotta play dirty to win"

Thug-"you? are my opponent?"

Yuki-"duh! What's your Problem?" hands on hips

Thug-"you don't look the type to beyblade here, pretty thing"

Yuki-*Pretty thing?* "who the heck you think your talking too I can be thuggish if I want too"

Luna-"calm down Yuki and focus on the battle"

Dj-"welcome to the under tournament in Block A is wes vs. James in Block B is Jake vs. Yuki! Bladers get ready!"

Wes pulled out his bey and launcher-*she wont even get pass round one*

Yuki-*I can do this* pulls out bey and launcher * I wont be the only one of my friends not to enter battle bladders, plus I gotta tell him how I feel…*

DJ-"3,2,1 let it rip" as they launched their beys. Jake's bey was coming from all sides hitting Miracle Eagle.

Yuki-"Eagle!"

Luna-"that's playing dirty!"

Jake-"haha what can I say? You have to play dirty to come out on top in the under" Taiyo, Makato and Matsuri was watching from the stands.

Taiyo-"oh no Yuki…."

Makato-"you can do it Yuki!" yells

Wes-*I knew it she doesn't have what it takes* "Thunder Espeon special Move! Physic rebound!" Espeon's beast came out and froze the bey in midair then toss it over the bey stadium.

Dj-"the winner of Block A is…Wes now of Block B, Yuki seems like she's in trouble"

Matsuri-*come on Yuki….you can do it and beat him, no one else can make it to the Champion but I believe you can*

Yuki-"grrr…Miracle Eagle Jump out"

Taiyo and MAkato-"WHAT? IS SHE FORFITING THE MATCH?" as Miracle Eagle got it's balance and jumped out the bey dish.

Thug-"so you can play dirty" as his bey followed and clash into Yuki's bey.

Yuki-"let's go Special Move! Air Blast!"

Luna-*oh no!* tackles Yuki to the ground as a explosion of air hit everywhere, people in the stands had to duck, as the bitbeast Eagle came out it's bey.

Jake-"Ahhhh!" hits the ground, his bey got severly poisoned and stopped spinning "oh no! my bey"

Wes-"woah!" gets up *that's the Power of her bey, she has gotten stronger since I last saw her….*

Dj-"t-the winner is Yuki Otori!" the crowd got back up to cheer.

Taiyo-"I don't get it why did she make her bey do that?"

Matsuri-" one of the rules of this place is as long as it's a stadium out and your bey is still spinning you can still battle, you must battle until the opponent bey is destroyed or stops spinning, Yuki must be showing everyone she can play dirty too with that attack

Luna-"Yuki you did it!" Yuki got up to pick up her bey.

Yuki-"yes…for once that was fun" she remove the seal Phoenix put on her forehead.

Inner Yuki-*but I'm not satified till I beat Thunder Espeon* looks at Wes as he looked at Yuki.

DJ-"now for the championship final Yuki vs. Venus" the crowd cheered.

Matsuri-"Go Yuki!"

Makato-"Yuki! You can do it!"

Taiyo-"why are you here Wes?"

Wes-"to see if Yuki can win this battle" *she better win, let's see how she does without her inner self*

Venus-"I admire your taste in clothing Yuki, since im the designer of what your wearing now"

Yuki-"really? You are?...i mean that's okay I'm here to beat you so I can be in Battle bladders" pulls out bey and launcher.

Venus-"well bring it on" does the same, the north wind blew with force.

Luna-'it's suddenly cold"

Yuki-"yeah it must be her bey"

Dj-"Bladers get ready 3,2,1 let it rip!" Yuki and Venus launched their beys into the stadium, and circled the dish.

Yuki-"Go Eagle!" Eagle charged at Suicune

Venus-"Suicune!" Suicune dodged

Yuki-"What?"

Venus-"do you think my bey can lose so easily, okay Suicune the Special Move Avalanche!"

Yuki-"huh?" *Avalanche? But theirs no snow here* the beast Suicune came out of the bey and it started to snow in the bey dish.

Matsuri-"woah that's pretty"

Wes-"it's part of her Special Move since this place doesn't have any snow she makes it herself then uses it to attack the opponent" Venus's bey was covered in snow as it attacked Miracle scorpion and the wind caused by Suicune was turning scorpion to ice.

Yuki-"Miracle Eagle!"

Wes-"she's gonna lose just like the rest of the bladders who battled Venus"

Matsuri-"No, Yuki can do this!" yells

Makato-"you have to win or you wont get into battle bladders!" yells

Yuki-*their right…I cant lose I have gotten this far not to lose* "Special move dig!' Eagle went underground.

Venus-"that little trick won work on Moi, do you think you can hide from me then attack where I least expect it? I don't think so…"

Yuki-"Now! Miracle Eagle Earthquake!" the ground began to shake with rage "now try to get Eagle" Suicune was starting to lose balance.

Venus-"Suicune!" *this girl has power to stop Suicune in it's tracks* the bey dish started to crack "oh no!"

Yuki-"I plan this move Rise Eagle!" Eagle came out under Suicune tossing it in the air.

Venus-"theirs a reason why it's called Suicune" the bey changed it's spin track and dodged Eagle's attack.

Yuki-"No!I wont lose! Special Move! Meteor Air!" Eagle's beast came out and the bey shot down like a Meteor.

Venus-"Special Move the Aurora Beam!" Suicune's beast raised from it's bey and a rainbow like beam shot at Miracle Eagle as the attacks collided making a explosion.

Yuki and Luna-"Ah!" blown Venus covered her face.

Dj-"uh…this battle is…" as the dust disappeared and one bey was spinning "over! The winner is Yuki Otori!"

Matsuri, Taiyo and Makato-"YAY!" The crowd cheered as the two bladers picked up their beys.

Yuki-"Eagle…thank you" the chip glowed and Venus walked over.

Venus-"Surprising you beat my Suicune, even I'm getting the Shivers as Promised…" snaps fingers. Yuki's point meter started to beep then Yuki looked at it as Luna jump on her shoulder.

Yuki-"Ah! This…I got 62,000 points I thought the prize was 5,000?" Venus laughed.

Venus-"anyone who manages to beat me deserves the points, I gave you a additional 10,000 points to the 5,000 points all the bladders you battled up till now tried their hardest to beat me but never succeed but you did and also…." Pulls out Suicune " you deserve this bey" gives her Suicune.

Yuki-"no it's your bey you're the champion…"

Venus-"not anymore I'm too busy to beyblade, and Suicune always wanted a new Partner that's the other reason why I had this tournament, to see who is strong enough to have Suicune"

Yuki-"well okay?" takes the bey "hello Suicune" the bey glowed when the North wind blew and made Yuki shiver "i-it's s-suddenly cold" Venus and Luna laughed.

Matsuri-"she did it!"

Makato-"that's my cue!"

Wes-"hm…" the crowd still cheered for their new champ.

Later….

Yuki, Matsuri and Wes signed up for battle bladders when Yuki's cellphone rang.

Madoka-" YUKI WHERE ARE YOU? GINKA GOT ALL HIS POINTS BACK!"

Benkei-yeah you missed the intense battle!"

Yuki-"same with you guys I'm Champion of a bey tournament and I got 62,000 points"

Madoka-"that means you can enter battle bladders"

Yuki-"yep we're going on the next train now"

Benkei and Madoka-"whose we?"

Yuki-"you'll see….the train is coming up see you guys" Kyoya took the phone from Madoka and Benkei.

Kyoya-"Yuki!" Yuki blushed knowing it's Kyoya.

Yuki-"y-yes" blushing

Kyoya-"I'll see you at Battle Bladers"

Yuki-"…uh yeah sure" hangs up disappointed

Wes-"what's wrong?"

Yuki-"uh…nothing my friends can't wait to see me at Battle Bladers is all"

Wes-"yeah" steps in train "this train should take us to Metal bey city"

Matsuri-"I cant wait to see my brother"

Taiyo-"mine too" as they all got inside the train as it took off to Metal bey.

Meanwhile…

Doji-"so how was the battle under?"

Venus-"it was perfect one girl name Yuki Otori won the match, I only wished Ryuga could have entered it, it would be great to see the L-Drago in action"

Doji-"sorry the Battle Bladers is more important, talking about that hurry back!"

Venus-"yes my dear Doji" signs off.

Ryuga-"so Yuki is entering too…I can't wait to beat her" laughs evily.


End file.
